Rainy owl's night
by AriadneW
Summary: Hollyleaf lives. But from somewhere she gets 3 kits. Her secret may either save other destroy the clans. The wisdom, power and love can save the lake and perhaps some lifes.
1. Prologue

**Charecters**

Hollyleaf - black she – cat with green eyes.

Rainkit – brown tabby with green eyes.

Nightkit - black she – cat with yellow eyes.

Owlkit – long – haired white – and – brown tom with pale yellow eyes.

* * *

'Kits,' Hollyleaf mewed sternly, 'Back in the nursery, its cold outside.'

'Why?' whined Rainkit, 'I wanna play!'

'Yeah,' agreed Nightkit, 'me too!'

'Well,' Owlkit's voice was older that he was, 'We should listen to mother.'

Hollyleaf gave her son an approving lick. He was very different from the other kits. Strong, wise and unusually colored, it was a special kit. Rainkit and Nightkit were special too. But no one must find out why. No one.

'You should listen to your mother you know,' a big gold tom padded to the nursery to see his sister.

"Lionblaze!' Nightkit attacked his tail playfully.

'Greetings, Lionblaze,' Owlkit inclined his head a bit.

Rainkit flicked his brother's ear playfully with his paw. 'Don't be that serious,' he muttered in his ear friendly, 'Lets play WindClan attack.'

'No, thanks,' answered Owlkit coldly, 'I'd rather talk to Jayfeather.'

As the tom padded toward the medicine cat's den and Nightkit and Rainkit swirled in a play fight, Lionblaze padded to her sister. 'When will you tell me, who fathered them?' he hissed in her ear.

'I won't,' snapped Hollyleaf back, 'No one's supposed to know.'

'But I am your brother,' growled the gold tom.

Hollyleaf suddenly became softer.

'I'm sorry Lionblaze,' whispered Hollyleaf, 'But I can not tell you.'

'Fine,' spat the warrior and padded away.

Hollyleaf sighed. Why had she been so stupid?

Honeyfern slipped from the nursery. 'How are Streamkit and Whistlekit?' asked Hollyleaf friendly. Honeyfern purred and pressed her muzzle against her friend's. 'They're great,' she mewed, 'Thank you!'

Suddenly the camp blew up with shrieks of fury, horror and dismay. Honeyfern and Hollyleaf scooped their kits into the nursery and hid inside themselves. A familiar scent hit Hollyleaf's nose: Sol.

'What do you want here?' bellowed Cinderheart.

'Go away!'

'Leave.'

'Let's kill him.'

Yowls were exploding the hollow. Brambleheart and Firestar padded to stand in front of the golden tom.

'What do you want?' growled Brambleclaw.

'My kits,' Sol answered calmly.

A wave of shock hit the ThunderClan camp.

'What?' spat Firestar, 'What kits?'

'Hollyleaf's,' Sol's mew was cold, but light.

The camp fell silent.


	2. Old life

Thank you all for the comments!

* * *

Hollyleaf's pelt bristled with fury and irritation as she slipped from the nursery to face Sol.

'How dare you come here,' she spat each word out, her breath fastening. Honeyfern gathered Rainkit and Nightkit and shooed them back into the safety of the nursery.

Jayfeather curled his tail around Owlkit, since he spotted him in the medicine cat den again. Leafpool was sitting next to him, her breathing shallow with shock and disbelief.

'I want one of our kits, Hollyleaf,' Sol's voice was showing irritation slightly.

'It's my kits, Sol, only my,' the young she – cat cut him off.

'When you left, I heard different words,' answered Sol icily.

Hollyleaf's mind was racing. How could she be so mouse – brained to fall in love with this fox – hearted piece of crowfood?

'It's okay,' she calmed down herself quietly, 'It was the time you found out about your family.'

It was true. Sol was kind to her at that time. He comforted her, talked to her, taught her intresting things and then, so suddenly, she understood that she was expecting Sol's kits. After that Sol left, not saying good – bye, just disappeared. Hollyleaf only then understood that she repeated her mother's mistake, who she hated with all her heart.

'I left?' spat Hollyleaf in disbelief, 'It's you who left.'

Lionblaze padded to his sisters side.

'Shut up and leave us alone,' he growled his golden pelt fluffing up making him look twice his size, 'or I'll make you.'

Sol turned his pale eyes on Lionblaze and bore them into his.

'I will come back in a sunrises,' he hissed, 'pick the kit you'll give, or your clan will have trouble you never known.'

With these words Sol padded out of the camp and disappeared in the forest. The camp went silent. No one moved, spoke or breathed.

'What have you done Hollyleaf…' muttered Sandstorm. Even thought she said it as quietly as possible, everyone heard it. Cinderheart bounded to Hollyleaf and led the grief – stricken she – cat into the nursery.

Jayfeather leaned to Owlkit.

'You should go,' he muttered carefully, 'Your mother will be worried.'

Owlkit nodded and padded warily across the clearing feeling the gazes of his Clanmates. Nightkit met him in the entrance of the nursery.

'Where have you been, mouse – brain?' she hissed in his ear, 'Honeyfern will kill you!'

'She's not my mother,' Owlkit said crisply slipping into the warm den.

'Why did you leave the nursery,' the tabby she – cat rounded at him, 'Why don't you listen to your mother.'

Owlkit glanced crossly at the bundle of black fur, which was supposed to be his mother and snorted irritably. The next minute he felt guilty.

'Mother,' he muttered padding to her, 'Are you all right.'

Hollyleaf uncurled herself and looked at her son.

'I am, dear,' she whispered licking him between the ears, 'Go to sleep, we will all be okay.'

Owlkit padded into the darkest corner of the nursery, gave himself a quick wash and curled to sleep. Soon he realized that her couldn't.

'That Sol,' he thought, 'what can he do to the clan? Kill every cat?'

At the thought his belly churned with fear. He couldn't loose Nightkit and Rainkit. Just couldn't. What could he do?

'I don't know!' he wanted to shriek with anger, 'Help me someone.'

The forest was quiet. Most of the cats very sleeping. Only wind was whistling through the branches. Suddenly the answer came itself.

'I must be the kit to leave,' mewed Owlkit out loud. Honeyfern shifted but didn't wake up. Pain and sorrow stung the kit, but he understood that he must do it. He.

Calmed down by his choice a bit he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

'You made the right choice, small one,' whispered a soft voice. Owlkit spun around. A big gray she – cat was standing in front of him. 'My name is Bluestar, I used to be the leader of ThunderClan,' she continued gently, 'I am proud of you.'

'Thank you Bluestar,' mewed Owlkit awed, 'It's for my clan's sake.'

'You think like a warrior,' muttered the gray she – cat, 'And behave like a leader.'

Owlkit nodded a thanks.

'May StarClan light your path,' murmured Bluestar and touched her nose to his ear, 'Good bye now, little warrior.'

The leader began fading, as the kit felt his mother's sweet scent sank into his fur. He felt a pang of pity for his family, when he leaves.

'Wake up, dear;' muttered Hollyleaf softly, 'it's late.'

Only this minute Owlkit understood how much he loved his kin, clan, the forest.

'Mother,' Owlkit began sternly, 'I made my choice yesterday.'

'What choice?' asked Hollyleaf surprised, pausing at the exit.

'I will leave with Sol,' answered her kit.

There was a moment of silence in which Hollyleaf tried to understand what her own kit told her.

'But…' she began to protest, when Owlkit cut her off.

'Rainkit and Nightkit will become apprentices in a couple of day,' he mewed almost sighing of envy, 'I want then to become great warriors. And I must follow a different path. Besides StarClan approved my choice and I am following the warrior code. Let me leave, Hollyleaf.'

His mother stayed quiet for a second, the leaned to him and whispered into his ear: 'Follow your heart, son, you have a heart of a warrior.' Then she padded out of the nursery to tell Firestar about Owlkit's choice.

The camp gathered in the clearing waiting for Sol. Nightkit and Rainkit were sitting on both sides of their brother.

'I will miss you, Owlkit,' Nightkit whimpered.

'Me too,' sniffed Rainkit, 'we might not see you ever again.'

'Of course you will,' Hollyleaf's voice crackled with grief and pain.

Firestar padded to the small kit. 'Take care, Owlstar,' he whispered in his ear at the moment when a familiar scent struck Owlkit's nose. Sol.

'Stop there,' the kit hissed as the tom halted in the entrance of the camp, 'I am coming with you.'

His mew was almost a growl.

His mother leaned to him and licked him one last time, as Owlkit took steps to Sol. He was beginning a new, different life. Away from kin, love, support and clan.

'We will always remember you,' whispered Leafpool from the back.

Owlkit took more steps and finally stood in front of his father.

'Come on,' he spat at him, 'take me wherever you want, but leave my Clan alone.'

Sol's whiskers twitched with amusement.

Fury ran down through Owlkit's pelt. This piece of crowfood found it funny!

The kit glanced back at his home, his clan, his life. She – cats were crying, toms hung their heads.

Owlkit shut his eyes and padded out of the camp Sol following him.

'May StarClan light your path!' he heard Jayfeather yowl.

'May it,' answered Owlkit silently and followed Sol.


	3. Harsh life

Thank you for the comments. Sorry for not posting long! :)

* * *

'Nightpaw, what's wrong with you today?' hissed Birchfall.

'I'm sorry, really,' sighed Nightpaw, 'I just… Oh never mind.'

'She – cats,' scoffed her mentor, 'Can never concentrate on one thing…'

Nightpaw looked around the training hollow tiredly and watched Rainpaw twist in a battle with Whistlepaw.

'Okay,' Birchfall began carefully watching her, 'Attack me.'

Nightpaw yawned. She spent the night talking with Rainpaw about their lost brother. She looked at Birchfall, jumped and missed by a tail – Leigh.

'I'm done with!' bellowed Birchfall as she landed on the ground. He raised his paw for a blow at her ear when Rainpaw landed on the warrior tom with a yowl of fury.

'Don't touch her,' he roared. Birchfall tried to push him off, but Rainpaw sat good. The warrior rolled around, trying to smash Rainpaw who jumped off. Birchfall, bristling with fury launched himself at the apprentice. 'You filthy half – blood son of rouge…' he roared.

Rainpaw growled with fury.

'You're crow – food,' he muttered and was about to attack the tom when he heard a familiar voice: 'Stop!"

The toms spun around: there stood Brambleclaw. He glared at both.

'You're in trouble,' he hissed, 'let's visit Firestar.'

The tabby tom spun around and swished his tail irritably.

'Come on,' Rainpaw muttered to his sister half – angrily, half – gently.

'You shouldn't have touched him,' she hissed into his ear as they padded into the camp and toward their flame – colored leader's den.

Birchfall seemed worried and angry at once. Nightpaw shrank back – she needed a new mentor, but no one would take her…

… 'Daughter of Sol! Daughter of Sol!' the younger kits teased.

'Ignore them,' mewed Streampaw gently, 'Their stupid.'

'Streampaw,' Dustpelt called, 'Let's go training! Whistlepaw Thornclaw is waiting for you…'

'What about us?' asked Rainpaw carefully.

'You?' sneered the tom, 'With your sister can clean the elder's den.'

Spiderleg and Birchfall nodded, smirking.

'Come on, from these mouse – brains,' hissed Nightpaw.

'Hey, Mousefur, Purdy, Longtail,' she said walking into the elders den as friendly and happily as possible.

'Hey there, Nightpaw, 'ello Rainpaw, the weathe' is nice, eh?' Purdy flicked his tail. Mousefur snorted and turned around. Longtail nodded a greeting curtly.

'Um, so while, Rainpaw brings new moss, would you like me to look for tics,' asked the small black she – cat.

Mousefur snorted, Longtail turned away, not saying anything.

'You can for me,' Purdy tried to save her.

'Okay, sure!' smiled Nightpaw, bounded out and came back with mouse – bile.

A couple of minutes passed.

'You had only one tick,' she said as she watched her brother not even bothering to be polite with the older cats.

'We're done,' he said coldly, 'Do you want any prey?'

'Yes, please,' nodded Purdy. Nightpaw looked at him. She new he loved Sol a lot.

After giving the old tom his mouse she and her brother padded out into the clearing.

'Nightpaw, Rainpaw,' Brambleclaw called, 'Want to go hunting with me.'

Brambleclaw was the only cat who was nice to them. Well of course except Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Firestar of course, perhaps also Whistlepaw and his sister. And Hollyleaf, who left a moon ago to look for Owlkit…

… 'So?' Firestar ripped Nightpaw from her memories and brought her back to earth, 'what can you say about what you did, Rainpaw.'

Rainpaw was furious.

'He wanted to hurt my sister, Firestar,' he said trying to keep as calm as possible, 'And called us… Well never mind.'

'What did he call you?' asked the leader, sternly looking at Birchfall.

'Nothing bad,' lied Nightpaw. She didn't want to get her clan mate in trouble whatever he called her.

'I think it's not true, but I your kindness does surprise me, Nightpaw,' said the flame – colored tom thoughtfully.

'I will speak with you, Birchfall later, meanwhile, would you all please leave us: me and Brambleclaw alone.

Nightpaw and Rainpaw padded out and waited to be called back.

'Why did you protect that piece of fox – dung,' scoffed Rainpaw.

'Because everyone deserves kindness,' smiled Nightpaw, 'Remember what mother said. What you give – that is returned.'

Rainpaw snorted.

'I see,' he muttered, too quiet for his sister to hear.

'Come back!' they heard out of the leader's den.

Both slipped back inside.

'We have decided something,' Firestar began, 'like you there was something wrong with our families. I guess Brambleclaw understands you even more than I do. We always had to prove everything. And you see – one of us is leader, other – deputy.'

Rainpaw and Nightpaw nodded.

'You shouldn't be angry at Spiderleg or Birchfall – they just don't understand,' continued Brambleclaw, 'So we thought you need new mentors. I will mentor Nightpaw and Firestar will take Rainpaw.'

The brother's and sister's jaw dropped.

'It's getting late,' Firestar observed gently, 'You should go and sleep. And Rainpaw… Trusting Birchfall's story you are a great warrior and judging by Nightpaw's lie she is a real cat.'

'Thank you, Firestar,' nodded Nightpaw and Rainpaw in chorus and dipped their heads in respect.

The tom and the she – cat padded to the fresh – kill pile and took a shrew out of it…

… 'Good night, Rainpaw, Whistlepaw and Streampaw,' Nightpaw yawned and muttered to herself, 'Good night, Owlpaw.'


	4. New life

Thanks for the comments. :) They mean a lot to me.

* * *

Owlkit opened his eyes and scented a mouse. He shut them back. He had been traveling with Sol for a quarter of a moon now, and preety much got used to him. He wasen't the best cat, but was preety nice anyway.

'Wake up, Owl, it's late,' said his father sternly.

Owlkit went by the name of Owl now, so he didn't really mind.

'Okay, okay…' grumbled Owl and made himself open his eyes to look at the mouse. He reached his paw for the mouse, pulled to himself and began chewing it.

'Thanks,' he muttered through a mouthful of mouse.

'Finish it up and let's go,' mewed Sol…

… 'Where in StarClan are we going?' asked Owl padding after his father.

'I told you, wherever I want,' answered Sol irritably. But Owl was not stupid: he knew that Sol had a place he wanted to reach. Then there was another question: Why in StarClan did he need him Nightkit or Rainkit? Maybe he wanted… Never mind…

'Would you be more careful,' growled Sol as Owl tripped over a root.

'Of shut up, you piece of fox dung,' muttered Owl too quietly for his father to hear. He continued padding through the dark forest lazily. He looked around. It really reminded him of his forest, where the four clans clans lived.

'So… uh… where did you grow up?' asked Owl carefully.

'My mother died,' answered Sol lazily, 'I don't even care why…'

'Idiot,' thought Owl, as Sol continued:

'I never saw my father, I was token by a small family of rogue cats, after I learned how to walk I left them to wander around by myself, you know,' Sol told his story, flicking his tail back and forth. 'Anyway,' he continued, 'I have a clan, a tribe, a group of stupid lone cats whatever you want to call it and that's where we are heading.'

Owl's jaw dropped. Basically he should feel proud – his father is a leader of WhateverClan, but right now he didn't… Why? Sol is a mangy eaten piece of fox – dung.

Owl jumped over a log and padded after him.

'So how far is it?' he asked trying to be a bit friendlier.

'Not far,' answered Sol, 'About a moonrise – maybe two. It depends on how many times you trip over.'

Owl grinned a bit. Maybe Sol wasen't as bad as he thought…

… Owl jumped at a huge log after his father a couple of sunrises later. The journey did do him something good. He was obviously much stronger than most of his den mates would be right now.

'I wonder how Rainkit… No Rainpaw and Nightpaw are doing,' thought the small brown tom to himself remembering that they were probably apprentices already, 'And Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. And of course Jayfeather and Leafpool…'

He jumped carefully from stone to stone over a small river and grinned as he thought how Lionblaze and Rainpaw would start off that the stones are too small, or that the river is too deep. And Hollyleaf would say that they should better close their mouths or a fish will jump into it. And the very careful Rainpaw would shut – up for the rest of the day. Lionblaze on the other paw would scoff at his sister and say that it's kits' tales. But Nightpaw would object that it's a saying told to cats so they would shut – up and concentrate on passing the water, not talking.

Meanwhile Owl, like his imaginary happy family passed the cold leaf – fall water.

'It's getting late,' Sol observed, 'We should get to my cats tomorrow.'

'Can't we go in the dark?' asked Owl irritably, 'I mean come on…'

'You're not tired?' asked his father coolly.

'I'm not,' answered Owl confidently.

'All right,' sighed Sol, 'then let's hunt and continue our way.

Owl nodded and jumped into the bushes.

'Owlpaw,' someone called. Owl spun around: in front of him stood a gray she - cat.

'Bluestar?' Owl gaped, 'What… What are you doing here?'

'I have come to visit you, Owlpaw,' said Bluestar.

'How are my brother and sister, Hollyleaf?' asked Owl quickly before the former leader could say anything else.

'They are fine,' the gray she – cat inclined her head a bit, 'Bit this talk, Owlpaw, will be about you.'

'Me,' snorted the small tom sarcastically, 'I'm rouge now, Bluestar. I can do nothing and anything at the same time.'

'Well if you can,' said Bluestar gently, 'Try to notice the problem's of cats that help you…'

'WHAT?" yowled Owl as the leader began disappearing, 'BLUESTAR WAIT!' But it was too late - she was gone.

The young apprentice sighed and raised his nose. Almost at once he understood that this was a prey – rich ground. A couple of minutes later he came back with a small vole, big enough for himself.

Sol was already finishing his mouse.

'Nice job,' he praised lazily.

Owl snorted knowing that his father didn't actually care. He dropped his piece of prey and began ripping pieces of it imagining that it was Sol. After a couple of minutes Sol said:

'We should be moving – the moon is high.'…

… Owl forced himself to stay awake. He was so tired, as though he ran nonstop for a couple of seasons.

'You have to be stronger than that,' muttered Sol irritably. Owl envied him a bit. His father was big and healthy, had strong, long legs and of course great brains. But what he didn't have, and that's where Owl's envy flew away, was a heart. Sol never seemed to care about cats' feelings. He didn't even seem to care about his own… For the thousandths time Owl tried to understand why his mother chose a piece of fox – dung as a mate…

'We're almost there,' Sol pulled Owl out of his thoughts.

'Really,' blubbered the smaller tom out. Sol was too lazy to answer, so he just nodded. They were padding through a small beach in front of a pond, when suddenly a battle cry sounded and a small gold she – cat jumped from the bushes.

Owl jumped out of the way, hissing and fur bristling, while Sol didn't even move a paw.

'Good morning to you too, Sun,' he said very coldly. The she – cats eyes showed fear and guiltiness.

'I am very sorry…' she stopped for a second, and then it seamed as she forced herself to say the word, 'master.'

As she was muttering another excuse a black and white tom appeared from the same place which Sun came out of.

'Forgive my mouse – brained daughter, master,' said the tom and looked down at Owlkit, who was thanks to his fur sticking to his skin looked smaller than ever.

'Hey there,' the tom said friendly, 'I'm Dor. Welcome to our home.'


	5. Romantic life

Sorry I didn't update sooner. :) Was away.

* * *

'Nice catch Nightpaw,' Brambleclaw praised the apprentice, 'Why up so early?'

'Couldn't sleep,' mumbled the she – cat in answer and dropped the white body of a rabbit.

'Is there anything bothering you maybe?'

'No… no… everything is great, thanks for asking.'

Nightpaw walked away, her tail drooping.

'Rainpaw, come here for a moment,' the dark deputy called.

Rainpaw was there in a second.

'Yes, is there anything I can do, maybe clean the elders den or hunt, oh by the way can I go on dawn patrol tomorrow and on morning patrol, and today I'll go instead of someone on midnight patrol and hunt….

'Stop, stop,' sighed Brambleclaw, 'What's gotten into you and your sister. You want to attend every single patrol, hunt for every single cat and even began loving the elders. Nightpaw on the other way goes hunting at nights, trains at the mornings and does her patrol. That's it. I've noticed she stopped sleeping and almost stopped eating. What's wrong?'

Rainpaw obviously started to get nervous.

'Well…. well…. I don't know about Nightpaw,' sighed her brother finally, 'She doesn't talk to anybody.'

'Okay, but what's wrong with you?'

'I realized that when you have something to do, you don't have time to think… about… some stuff that comes to your brain and drains energy. So yes, I have a lot of that energy that I want to use for the good of the clan,' confessed Rainpaw quietly, 'I'm sorry. I told Mousewhisker that I'll go instead of him on hunting patrol. I have to go.'

As the tabby apprentice bounded away to Sorreltail, Dustpelt and Sandstorm Brambleclaw padded toward the apprentices' den.

'Hey Nightpaw,' he called poking his head inside.

'Brambleclaw,' Leafpool stood behind him, 'don't touch her for now.'

The deputy looked out to face the medicine cat.

'Don't touch her,' she repeated, 'She's depressed.'

'She's what?' didn't get the tom.

'Sad, melancholic, pessimistic,' sighed Leafpool irritably, 'It's something like a sickness.'

'Oh…. Can you cure her?'

'No.'

'Why? You're the medicine cat!'

'Can you make hedgehogs fly? You're the deputy,' replied Leafpool crossly.

'Okay,' muttered Brambleclaw impatiently, 'Who can cure her?'

'What you mean,' answered the she – cat mysteriously sad.

'What?' Brambleclaw was boiling.

'Time heals…' blinked Leafpool, 'Time is the best herb… I have to go.'

She inclined her head a bit and padded away. The deputy stared after her miserably. Suddenly he remembered that when he looked inside the den was empty. Panic began eating him up as he burst out of the camp and sniffed the. The tom caught his apprentice's scent, which lead obviously to the lake.

'Oh…. no no no….StarClan… no,' he whispered under his breath racing through the woods, trying not to imagine Nightpaw's dead body in the lake.

As he burst out to the shore he saw the she – cat sitting on the sandy beach safe and alive looking at the water.

'Hey Nightpaw,' he called his voice quivering, 'I was wondering where you were.'

Nightpaw turned her black head and stared at him.

Brambleclaw was shocked by her bright yellow eyes - so sad and yet so old.

'Is anything wrong?' she asked calmly.

'N – No,' responded the deputy, 'was wondering if you were hungry or something.'

'No thank you.'

The big tom inclined his head for a moment. He remembered when she was still a kit – playful, happy, and always giggling about something. The clan admired her before they found whose kit she was.

Meanwhile Nightpaw curled in the bushes not that far from him.

Brambleclaw squeezed inside too. The small she cat yawned and closed her eyes. Her mentor lay down next to her and pressed his pelt against her's. It familiarly like Squirrelflight's…

Rainpaw padded to camp, with his mouth full of prey.

'That's a lot,' Streampaw noticed friendly.

'Fanks,' answered the tom his mouth full of vole fur.

Streampaw raised her paw and began washing it.

'Want to share this with me?' asked Rainpaw spitting bits of fur out and taking a shrew from the fresh – kill pile.

'Oh, why not,' smiled the cream she –cat, making Rainpaw gap at her.

'Ooo!' giggled some kits, 'Look, the looser got a mate! He he!'

The tabby apprentice glared at them warningly when Berrynose appeared out of nowhere.

'Why don't you share you piece of prey with Toadpaw, Streampaw,' he mewed coolly, ignoring Rainpaw's presence. That was a statement.

The preety she-cat gave Rainpaw a sad look, grabbed his vole and padded unwillingly to the older apprentice.

Rainpaw's appetite disappeared somewhere so he decided to go hunting… again. The tabby tom killed a mouse couple of minutes later imagining evilly that it was Berrynose.

* * *

Bad Brambleclaw! Bad Brambleclaw! :)


	6. Training

'Concentrate Owl, trust your feelings,' muttered Dor from somewhere. Owl was on training, his eyes shut. He spent a couple of days in the camp of loners and was at the moment with his mentor.

'Don't open your eyes, attack me,' called Dor. Owl scented him close and jumped to the right.

'Good enough,' approved Dor, 'missed me by a tail. Try listening.'

Owl sat down and began catching sounds of his mentors breaths and pads.

'Left,' his feelings yelled, 'Left!'

Owl waited one more second to trick the tom and then leaped.

He remembered a tail sweeping his belly so that he landed right on the top of Dor.

'Great, you can open your eyes!' yelled his mentor as Owl jumped off.

'Brilliant!' mewed Dor, 'You have a talent, but what about defense?'

Owl sight and shut his eyes waiting for the attack.

* * *

They padded back into the camp with some pieces of prey. It was a small cave with bushes for dens and a small pond in the middle for water.

'Hey Owl,' Sun appeared right in front of him, 'Dad told me that you are an amazing hunter.'

'Hunting is food, food is life,' answered the tom plainly.

'Do you want me to start teaching you the names and use of herbs?'

'What? I'm not the medicine cat's apprentice,' spat Owl bewildered.

'I'm not either,' scoffed Sun, 'but it's a part of apprenticeship.'

'But you're my age,' the tom reminded her carefully.

'So? I live here twice longer,' sighed Sun as though she regretted it, 'Come on, we'll start with the easy ones.'

Owl followed glumly as she disappeared in the storage.

'Okay,' began Sun playfully and pushed some seeds toward him, 'Do you remember this?'

Owl screwed his brain remembering Leafpool's stories.

'Poppy seeds?' he guessed stupidly.

'Yes,' smiled the she – cat, 'What do you use it for?'

'_Eat one and you'll sleep till morning,' _Owl remembered Jayfeather's words when he walked in informing his uncle that Nightkit can't fall asleep.

'Um… makes a cat sleepy,' the tom suggested cautiously.

'You have good memory,' Sun's eyes shimmered, 'also to numb pain.'

'Nice. What about these?' asked Owl already interested and took a long leaf.

'Nettle,' explained his friend, 'Used to treat…'

'Get out of here little brat,' a huge ugly she –cat appeared at the entrance. Sun shrank back.

'I'm Nois,' the she – cat explained to Owl and then turning to Sun roared, 'I thought you were gone.'

'Don't be rude to her,' growled the tom and Sun raced away.

'I'm not,' scoffed Nois, 'I don't understand what you found in her - as pathetic as her mother. Anyway I'm the medicine cat or whatever. This is Nettle – for swellings. Those are cobwebs to stop bleeding, Yarrow for stupid cats who eat what are not supposed to, for vomiting I mean. Enough for today, now get out.

All this was said too fast for Owl to understand so he shrugged and padded away to find Sun.

'Hey,' he said poking his head in Dor's and Sun's den, 'Can you help me with the herbs please? I'm a total mess.'

Sun raised her head and looked him in the eyes with her bright blue ones.

'Okay…' she sighed, 'Come on, the forest is better.'

* * *

"Good,' yell Dor from the ground, 'Just scream if you start falling.'

'Easy for you to say!' bellowed Owl crossly, 'You're not hanging on a tree.'

It was training again. Owl was hanging on the tree digging his front paw's claws into the bark.

Dor insisted on doing this reassuring him half of the way that this was safe and would make his paws twice stronger.

'We're going to learn to swim tomorrow,' Dor informed him from the bottom, 'There's a river not far. So be ready.'

'What?' Owl almost fell off, 'Dor that's insane! That's suicide! Have you seen the current on your river?"

'Yeah, so?' asked Dor and blinked.

'Does nothing scare yoooouuuuu….' Thud.

'Are you okay?' asked Dor looming over him.

'Ugh…'

'Yeah, you're okay,' stated the mentor and helped him up.

'Thanks,' huffed Owl, 'But falling still hurts.'

'You should've seen me fall when I was your age,' laughed Dor, 'come on I saved you a mouse.'

He disappeared behind a tree and came back with the promised treat.

'Thanks a lot,' smiled Owl and gulped down the prey.

* * *

'What's this?'

'Thyme.'

'What's it used for?'

'Calming down.'

'What other herbs do we use to calm down cats?'

' Uhh… Catnip, Chamomile and… and … Dandelion leafs!'

'Right! You're doing good!' shined Sun, 'A bit more training and you'll be as good as Nois.'

'Yes… But never as good as you.'

Sun looked ashamed.

'Why won't we go and eat?' she suggested.

'Why not?' they padded out into the center of the camp.

Sun was about to take a vole out when Nois appeared.

'Hey you,' she roared at Sun and pushed her roughly, 'That's my prey.'

Sun obeyed and put it back.

'You look too fat, why don't you skip your dinner today?' laughed Nois evilly. The camp burst out laughing. Owl stared bewildered. Only now he noticed how thin Sun was.

'Put. That. Back.' he growled at Nois.

'You say wha'?' hissed the she –cat.

'What you heard,' spat Owl.

'Sorry, didn't listen to nothing.'

'I'll repeat if you're so stupid. I said put it back. You've been taking away prey from Dor and Sun,' burst out the tom glancing at his mentor, whose fur was pale and hung on his bones.

'Owl don't, I'm okay,' Sun tried to reassure him nervously.

'Is it true?' he asked her, 'Was she the one who took your piece.'

Sun shrank back.

'Not always. It was Death (a small black tom), Nois, Sefa (white apprentice).

'Hey you, crowfood, shut up,' spat a blue she – cat edgily, 'No one wants to listen to you.'

'Have you cats gone insane?' spat Owl, 'How could you take away food when there's plenty of it?'

Nois wanted to argue when Sol appeared from the ground. The cats bowed their head in respect.

'Is there a problem?' he asked icily.

'Yes there is,' began his son furiously, 'These… creatures who call themselves cats took away food from others…'

'First of all,' hissed Sol, 'I'm master for you.'

Owl wanted to retort something but understood that it was too risky.

'Second of all, I don't care what you do. I care only about the safety. Come on Nois, I'm hungry.'

* * *

Thanks for the comments! :)


	7. Wind

Thanks guys! ILY all. :)

* * *

'Gotcha!' laughed Rainpaw landing on Whistlepaw.

'Yeah, right,' the cream tom teased and threw his friend off.

'Hey,' the other apprentice tripped over a root and fell getting up immediately, 'I am Rainpaw the great!'

'Guess again!'

Both roared with laughter.

'Where are Nightpaw and Streampaw?' Rainpaw the Great asked suddenly.

'Good question,' Whistlepaw inclined his head a bit, 'I think they went hunting, let's check by the WindClan border, I remember Streampaw saying something about wanting to have a rabbit for dinner.'

The two toms padded toward the grassy hills when Whistlepaw stopped to taste the air.

'We're on the right way,' he assumed playfully.

'Great!'

They continued padding and suddenly began feeling the she – cat's scents better, but…

'Fear scent!' whispered Rainpaw, 'C'mon.'

They bounded faster and flew out bumping right into their sisters… and a WindClan patrol - on ThunderClan territory.

'What are you doing here!' hissed Nightpaw, 'If you have no business here, good bye.'

'Icky apprentice is being brave,' teased a white she –cat.

'Psh… look how small she is,' a big tom protested mockingly, 'she's a kit.'

'One more word and you're crowfood,' spat Whistlepaw.

'Don't bother,' the black deputy laughed, 'We'll dig you into the ground before you can say mouse.'

'You'll pay Nightcloud,' hissed Rainpaw and stood in front of the cats, 'Tell us what you need, and we won't battle.'

'Shut up. Show us your camp or die,' spat Onestar, 'You have 10 heartbeats to decide - starting from now. 1…2….'

'We're not,' whispered Streampaw, 'We won't!'

'…3….4.'

'I'd rather die,' growled Whistlepaw.

'…5…6…7…'

'We must be worthy of our clan,' breathed Rainpaw's sister, 'We must be brave.'

'…8…9…'

'We'll battle,' concluded Rainpaw and turned to the WindClan leader, '10.'

'Whitetail, Tornear,' replied Onestar coldly, 'Teach them a lesson, their last lesson.'

With a battle cry Rainpaw jumped on Tornear, Streampaw by his side. Whistlepaw attacked Whitetail and began biting and scratching fiercely.

'You piece of crowfood,' shrieked the white warrior as the apprentice's teeth closed on her tail.

'I never knew rogues and relatives of kittypets could fight,' sneered Tornear.

'Hope this will make you shut up,' screamed Streampaw slicing his nose, while Rainpaw dug his claws into the toms pelt.

Suddenly they heard an earsplitting shriek of pain.

'Nightpaw!' gasped Streampaw.

Rainpaw spun around. Nightpaw was fleeing her side bleeding. Onestar sneered.

'It was him!' bellowed Whistlepaw his eyes bearing the leader.

Whitetail and Tornear were forgotten. First to attack was Streampaw.

'You filthy,' she screamed, 'Pathetic, cruel!'

'Couldn't find an enemy of your own cost?' bellowed Rainpaw.

'Who's the kit here?' roared Whistlepaw.

'Fox dung,' cursed Onestar throwing the small she – cat off and trying to battle off Rainpaw.

Some warrior dragged away his friend and Streampaw, so that son of Sol was face to face with the WindClan leader. Crowfeather jumped at the tom when Onestar flicked his tail irritably.

'I want to finish this one by myself,' he hissed and leaped. Rainpaw jumped away and landed on the tom's back as he once did with Birchfall. The dark leader wanted to smash the apprentice, but Rainpaw was faster, he dug his claws into Onestar's tail, who scratched Rainpaw's shoulder. Suddenly the toms began rolling in battle, hissing and spitting. The leader pressed Rainpaw to the ground and aimed his paw at the apprentice's neck.

'You don't kill, Onestar,' a cold voice sounded, 'you never killed. Don't pass the line.'  
Onestar spun around. The voice was too familiar to forget.

'Die kittypets,' spat the tom and aimed himself at Firestar. The battle began.

* * *

Epic right? hehe.


	8. Moonlight

Owl burst from the water and took a gulp of air.

'You got much better,' smiled Dor washing his paw at the beach.

'Thanks,' the tom climbed out and shook water from his fur which puffed up making him look huge.

'Nice,' giggled Sun padding to sit next to her father.

'What did Ralf give you to do?' asked Dor seriously.

'Oh he told me to gather some herbs for the storage.'

'Want me to help?' inquired Owl, 'I'm quite good with them now.'

'Oh,' blushed Sun, 'Why not.'

'May I go?' asked Owl looking angel – like at his mentor.

Dor thought for a moment.

'Oh, why not?' he laughed suddenly, 'Just bring back a mouse or two.'

Owl nodded and raced after Sun, who was already in the forest.

'So what do we need?' he breathed out.

'Feverfew and Marigold,' his friend explained tiredly, 'Ralf been in a bad mood today.'

'I see,' nodded Owl, remembering Sun's rude mentor, 'He's always grumpy.'

'No…' sighed the she – cat, 'It's not that.'

'Is anything wrong?' asked Owl nervously.

'He doesn't seem to want to mentor me anymore…' she whispered sadly, 'He says I'm useless.'

Owl's jaw dropped.

'How could he?' he blubbered out, 'You know herbs perfectly and you're the best hunter in Clan.'

'He doesn't think so,' she began ripping off leafs of Marigold.

'But… but…'

'Forget it, Owl,' the small she – cat sighed, 'Help me with marigold.'

The tom obeyed quietly, trying to understand what Ralf's problem was.

* * *

'He's disgusting,' whispered Sun watching at Sol and Nois darkly.

'Don't destroy my appetite,' retorted Owl irritably and dropped a vole for them to share.

'He was your mother's mate, right,' asked his friend tiredly.

'Yeah…'

'She's preety,' Sun said suddenly, 'Black, with bright green eyes, like leafs in new leaf.'

Owl chocked on his piece of prey.

'How in StarClan do you know?' he coughed out.

'I had a dream about her,' replied Sun plainly, 'And don't mention StarClan here.'

'But why…'

'Because Sol hates them…'

'How do you know about them?' the tom blinked in surprise.

'Sol,' she smiled, 'Tell me about it more, tonight, under the olive tree near the camp, okay?'

'Yes…' whispered Owl absently.

There was a minute of silence.

'I don't understand how Sol could have exchanged your mother for Nois.'

'He's a psycho, Sun, that explains a lot,' scoffed Owl in answer, 'Besides Hollyleaf was smart, Nois is absolutely stupid.'

'Shhh…' hissed the she – cat, 'Be careful, they might hear you, and that would stink a lot.'

'But still…'

'I know, it's hard for you,' purred Sun gently, 'But please for your own sake, try to control your emotions.'

'I know… I know…' grumbled Owl.

'Much better,' giggled Sun, pressed her muzzle against his and stood up.

'Tonight under the olive tree,' she whispered.

'Tonight under the olive tree,' repeated the tom.

* * *

Owl stretched and climbed out of his den. The sky was full of stars and the tom's whiskers twitched with excitement as he thought that he would be telling Sun about StarClan soon.

The tom looked around and padded to the camp entrance, where Sefa had fallen asleep, guarding it. He was almost there when faint whispers caught his ears. They were coming from Sol's den… No, Owl was not an eavesdropper, but the opportunity was too close and easy. He had seen the camp from the top of a tree and could remember that the leader's cave had a hole in there, for light to come in. The apprentice was not going to loose his chance. His whisker's quivering with fear; he climbed a tree and landed on the roof of the den, peaking inside of the hole carefully.

'Not Sefa, definitely,' argued a black tom, Jay, 'She's a good fighter.'

'And not Lisa,' nodded Nois, 'she's a good cat, not stubborn and stupid like… Sun.'

Fear ran down Owl's spine.

'So it's not Owl, Sefa or Lisa,' Sol inclined his head a bit, 'who's left?'

'Sun, Wind and Ice,' replied nasty Ralf irritably.

Owl glared at the cats from the top. All three if the said were apprentices. Wind was a strong Mousebrain and Ice was Nois's daughter, as ugly as her mother.

'Not Ice!' screamed the repulsive medicine cat, 'She fights good enough, right Caige?

Caige, an old, boring tom nodded absently.

'So Sun or Wind?' sneered Sol.

Owl's heart began skipping beats from worry. He moved his head closed to the hole, trying not to block the moonlight.

'Sun, duh,' hissed Jay, 'all she knows is her stupid herbs.'

'She's an amazing hunter though,' Caige pointed out quietly.

'So?' spat Nois, 'Ice hunts well too!'

'So Sun it is,' laughed Sol evilly, 'she is really no use, like her pathetic mother.'

'Ah, don't worry, master,' cooed Nois 'Don't waste your time on that Mousebrain.'

'Drumm will be happy,' he said suddenly so coldly, making some cat's jump, 'Sun is just right for him.'

Sol sighed.

'Meeting over,' he declared tiredly and turned around to pad to his nest.

The cats began filing out and padding to their dens, whispering good nights.

Owl's heard dropped. His paws seemed to be made of boulders.

He jumped off the den and padded to the olive tree, his heart heave with concern and fear.

'Where were you?' hissed Sun irritably, 'I thought you slept in, or forgot and was about to leave… Wait, are you okay, you look as thought you've seen a StarClan warrior.'

Owl ignored her.

'Sun…' he managed to croak, 'Who's Drumm?'

Sun's eyes went dark, her fur sticking to her sides as though she was terrified.

'Do you really want to know?' she whispered almost silently.

Owl shuddered, but nodded. Sun shut her eyes and finally said:

- Okay, listen then.

* * *

Thanks for da comment! :)


	9. Like new  leaf leafs

Rainpaw stood glued to the ground for a moment and then took off toward the camp. Nothing could make his sister flee, absolutely nothing. Suddenly the tom bumped right into Firestar's mate.

'Where is Nightpaw,' he bellowed at Sandstorm over shrieks and yells of battling cats.

'She's….' the she – cat stopped for a moment nervously, 'Oh, Rainpaw…. I'm so sorry.'

Rainpaw didn't hear anything anymore. He was flying toward the camp, his breath hot and his heart heavy. The camp was empty and quiet, except for the elders and some queens.

'Where is she,' he roared loud enough for StarClan to hear him.

'Here, Rainpaw,' Leafpool said grief – stricken, 'Come here.'

The apprentice's vision blurred, he moved in the direction of her voice.

'We did all we could,' sighed Jayfeather, 'I'm sorry, we really tried.'

Rainpaw burst into the medicine cat's den and stared at a nest.

'Nightpaw,' he whispered in disbelief, his legs felt wobbly, his heart dropped to his paws. Nightpaw's sleek black fur was covered in blood. Down her whole spine spread a huge gash, her moonlike yellow eyes were closed. She was dead.

'No….' muttered her brother loosely, 'No….'

'She died like a warrior,' Leafpool lowered her head grieving, 'She didn't flee, she ran back to camp to tell Firestar. Nightpaw even wanted to go back but I held her here, even though I knew that she lost too much blood already. She saved your lifes.'

The cats stood for a moment in silence.

'WHY STARCLAN,' roared Rainpaw at the sky suddenly, 'WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY MY BROTHER, MY MOTHER AND NOW MY SISTER! I HATE YOU ALL! DO YOU HEAR ME I HATE YOU!'

'It's not StarClan's fault, dear,' soothed Leafpool worriedly.

'YES IT IS. I KNOW IT WAS THEIR IDEA TO MAKE OWLKIT LEAVE! THEY KNEW THAT HOLLYLEAF WOULD FOLLOW AND IF THEY WEREN'T SO CRUEL AND EVIL THEY WOULD LEAVE ME AT LEAST MY SISTER! BUT NOOO!' bellowed the tabby tom until getting hoarse. There was silence for a minute again.

'I'm going to kill him….' whispered Rainpaw madly getting up, 'I'm going to kill him…'

'Who?' asked Jayfeather pointlessly.

'Onestar,' replied Rainpaw maniacally, 'And I don't care that he's the leader or that he has nine lifes, I going to take them away in one moment like Bone did ones if the Elder's stories. HE MUST DIE!'

Rainpaw's eye went crazy, cruel and evil – like Tigerstar's. He jumped up and burst to the den exit energy almost bursting from him. He was about to leave when he heard Leafpool's soft voice, full of amusement.

'Rainpaw…' she whispered, 'Look.'

"WHAT?"

Rainpaw spun around. His jaw dropped. Nightpaw began glowing gold, with red and orange and some yellow. Her muzzle began to lighten and her body shaking.

'What's wrong?" spat Rainpaw.

'I don't know,' replied Jayfeather, 'I see what's happening.'

Rainpaw moved closer to his sister and his eyes widened.

'Leafpool…' he croaked, 'Look…'

The medicine cat moved forward her body shaking with fear.

Nightpaw's gash began closing at two ends, sealed by the golden light, moving to the middle, leaving behind only the she – cat's jet – black fur and no scars.

'She's healing…'whispered Jayfeather leaning forward and watching the two ends of the gold meet and blow up into red sparks. Nightpaw's fur was clean and sleek, like always. No scars, no gashes, not even scratches, no blood.

'Nightpaw,' whispered Rainpaw and pressed his nose to her cheek.

'Rainpaw,' Nightpaw's golden eyes opened… no… not golden the left eye was now green… bright green, like _leaves in new leaf. _

'She's alive!" yelled Jayfeather.

'It's a miracle,' Leafpool's eyes glowed with happiness.

'It's not,' Nightpaw sat up, her eyes sad and grief – stricken, 'She's dead Rainpaw.'

'Who is?' he croaked nervously in answer.

'Hollyleaf is dead,' repeated the she – cat, 'Gone.'

'How do you know?'

'When I went to StarClan I saw her there,' she sighed painfully, 'She asked me what I was doing there. I told her that I am dead. Then Bluestar asked Hollyleaf if she wanted to give her life to me… and…. and she said 'yes'. I begged her to say 'no', but she… she said that she wanted us to be happy. I asked her for something that we could remember her by.'

'Your left eye is green,' whispered Rainpaw sadly.

'I know…' smiled his sister.

'Who did this to you?' spat the tabby apprentice suddenly.

'Onestar,' replied Nightpaw, 'But don't hurt him. Don't kill him. Don't step over the line, from where there is no return. If you killed once – you can kill twice. Please don't Rainpaw, for your own sake.'

Rainpaw thought for a moment.

'Okay…' he whispered, 'how do you feel?'

'Oh… perfectly fine,' she smiled weakly.

'And…. well, thanks for saving our lifes back there.'

'Thanks for being so brave,' she answered mysteriously her now different eyes twinkling mysteriously.

Hurt cats began filling into the camp.

'WE WON!' roared Berrynose.

'YEAH, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS,' added Birchfall.

Brambleclaw burst into the medicine cat's den.

'Where's Nightpaw,' he breathed out.

'I'm okay,' purred the she – cat and pressed her muzzle against his.

'What's wrong with your eyes?' he asked suddenly.

'Long story,' replied Rainpaw darkly.

* * *

Later that day Firestar called a clan meeting.

'Whistlepaw, Streampaw, is it true what you said?' he asked sternly.

Streampaw smiled.

'It's true,' she nodded, 'Rainpaw was the one to lead us, he thought like a warrior of LionClan.'

'He didn't fear to talk to Onestar,' added her brother, 'He battled for all.'

'Do you know what did Nightpaw?' asked the leader.

'At the cost of her life, she saved 3 brave lifes and maybe more, for which she was granted by StarClan another chance.' he said, 'Honor them. Rainpaw! Nightpaw!'

'Rainpaw!' roared the clan, 'Nightpaw!'

Rainpaw stretched his neck proudly, Nightpaw blushed and smiled.

* * *

Thanks a lot for the comments. I love you all guys! :)


	10. Under the Olive tree

'Do you know what dogs look like?' asked Sun carefully. Owl shut his eyes and imagined the twoleg's monster pets.

'Well, yes,' he said finally, 'we saw them on the journey with Sol.'

Sun gulped and continued.

'Have you heard of…. wolfs?' she whispered.

Owl shook his head stupidly.

'Those are huge gray dogs, with claws as long as our paws and teeth as sharp as thorns,' gulped Sun, 'I saw them as a kit… and… and…'

She burst out crying and color drained out of her eyes and fur.

'I can't… I can't tell you anymore,' she screamed painfully.

Owl pressed his muzzle against her's comforting her. She calmed down and continued coldly.

'And they took my mother,' she croaked her eyes absently staring around, 'and if Sol is the leader, guess who Drumm is?'

'Alpha male or something?' he heard Sol telling him the dogs in packs had Alphas and Betas, but didn't tell him about the name of those dogs.

Sun nodded.

'What did they do to your mother?' asked Owl carefully.

'What do you do to mice?' retorted Sun darkly.

Owl's jaw dropped.

'They didn't…'

'Yes, they did!' nodded Sun miserably, 'It was a dark story… my mothers name was Dawn… listen…'

… A small toirteshell she – cat was padding through the dark forest.

'Dawn?' someone muttered, 'I'm so glad you came.'

'Come out Sol,' spat Dawn, 'I came to end this.'

Sol slipped from behind of a tree.

'Dawn…' he muttered and ran his tail down her spine.

'Don't touch me,' hissed the beautiful she – cat jumping away, 'I told you already that I chose Dor as my mate.'

'But Dawn,' growled Sol, 'Don't be a Mousebrain! You'll have everything you want if you be my mate.'

'I want love, Sol,' sighed Dawn, 'I love Dor, and please understand me!'

'Fine!' spat the big tom, 'you and you'll family will pay.'

* * *

'Mom,' a small golden kit jumped around Dawn, 'I wanna go hunting!'

'You will,' smiled the she – cat sadly, 'When you grow up, I promise.'

'Hey Sunny,' A small tom sat down and licked her between the ears, 'I brought you a mouse.'

'A mouse!' Sun's eyes glowed, 'Wow!'

'Did you steal it?' hissed Dawn to Dor quietly.

'We can't die of hunger!' protested Dor irritably, 'We have to get out of here!'

'Sol will find us and shred to pieces!' objected the she – cat sorrowfully, 'Just… forget it. Everything will be all right.'

'Dad,' squealed the kit, 'can I go hunting when I am older?'

'Of course you…'

'What is that?' asked Dawn alarmed suddenly tasting the air.

Dor raised his nose worriedly.

'I don't know,' he shivered, 'Wait here…'

Sun peeked put and her heart evaporated - in the center of the camp stood a huge wolf, scars down his whole muzzle.

Sol was standing in front of him talking quietly. Then he turned to the clan.

'Drumm says that prey is scarce,' he mewed. Okay, thought Sun, Now what.

'He says that either he kills the whole clan,' continued the big tom, 'Either we give him one cat.'

Gasps ran down as cats began scattering.

'I decided,' sneered Sol, 'It's going to be Sun.'

'NO!' shrieked Dawn bursting from the den.

'She's a kit Sol,' yelled Dor, 'Get a life.'

'Well…' asked Sol impatiently, 'Would you like to change places, Dawn?'

'I'll go,' yelled Dor.

'I asked Dawn,' spat the leader, 'So Dawn, is it you or your kit.'

'Me,' answered the she – cat miserably.

'DAWN!' roared Dor as other cats were holding him back, 'NO DAWN! DAWN!'

It was too late.

'Mother! MOM!' sobbed Sun, 'Why!'

No one knew that a kit could be so fierce.

'You bastard!' she shrieked jumping at Sol, 'I hate you! I HATE YOU!'

… 'I couldn't change anything though,' sobbed Sun many moons later sitting under the Olive tree, 'She's gone Owl. SHE'S DEAD!'

'I'm so sorry, Sun,' whispered Owl pressing his pelt against her's.

'Now each four seasons we have to give them a cat…' she cried.

Owl gulped.

'Sun… I have to tell you something…'

* * *

Thanks for the comments. I am going to vacation with my mom for three weeks, so I will not be able to post I guess. :(


	11. An interesting discovery

'That was… uhh… brave of you Nightpaw! No, that sounds stupid. What about… Wow, Nightpaw! Way to go! I'm pathetic…' sighed Whistlepaw hiding in a bush from his sister.

'No you're not,' giggled Streampaw pushing through.

'StarClan!' spat Whistlepaw, 'I hoped you wouldn't find me here!'

'Take it easy, bro,' chuckled his sister, 'Why can't you just come up and tell her…'

'Tell her what,' retorted Whistlepaw pretending to be a mousebrain.

'Oh come on,' Streampaw nudged him friendly, 'I know you like her.'

'I… no, Streampaw, you never understood me,' he laughed nervously.

'Maybe I'm stupid, but Whistlepaw, I know you like Nightpaw,' she said very seriously looking into his eyes, 'If it will make your like easier, I like Rainpaw. And there's nothing embarrassing.'

'Shhh… Not so loud, imagine what will happen if Berrynose hears us…'

'Forget him,' spat his sister angrily, 'don't you see that he's a fool!'

'I know, but…'

'Are you a tom or what?' that was the last straw. Whistlepaw puffed up proudly and not saying a word padded toward the camp. Streampaw chuckled to herself.

* * *

'StarClan, Nightpaw, you should eat,' Rainpaw whined, 'I mean come on…'

'I told you that I have some business,' answered his sister flicking her tail impatiently.

'With the mouse?' asked the tom sarcastically.

'With Whistlepaw…'

'Oh… What!'

'Yeah, I am going to share my dinner with Streampaw's bro, do you have a problem with that.'

'What about Berrynose,' sighed the tom, 'I mean I have nothing against Whistlepaw, he's my best friend and stuff… But his dad, is no better than our.' He shuddered.

'I don't understand you guys,' Streampaw butted in sitting down next to Rainpaw.

'I know why,' Whistlepaw retorted nodding a greeting to his best friend. They looked darkly at each other. Streampaw gave Nightpaw a worried look, who on her side nudged her brother.

'We need to talk,' the she – cats loomed over their brothers dangerously.

'Okay,' hissed Whistlepaw, 'but not here, in the center of the camp.'

'The lake beach,' advised Rainpaw, 'Come on.'

They set off carefully. Nightpaw looked around nervously – something was wrong.'

* * *

'Okay, spit it out,' hissed Streampaw irritably on the beach.

'Okay… yeah… It's Berrynose…' sighed Rainpaw, 'Whistlepaw tell them.'

'Okay,' replied the tom glumly and began, 'I was hunting not long ago… alone. My mentor told me to. So I was stalking a fat vole when dad sneaked out. And he told me to… to… stay away from you guys, Rainpaw and Nightpaw… well you get.'

Streampaw and Nightpaw gasped.

'Rainpaw… you knew that?' asked his sister quietly.

Rainpaw nodded. He was never scared of anyone… except his sister.

'Run.'

'Ah…'

'Nightpaw, get off!' Rainpaw hissed irritably as she hit him with her paw.

'Couldn't you tell us earlier,' bellowed Streampaw looming over her own brother.

'We didn't want to upset you…' croaked Rainpaw, 'I said get off! Do you want me to die, suffocating?'

'Mousebrain!' yelled Nightpaw and Streampaw at the same moment.

'Sorry,' whispered Rainpaw getting up.

'Berrynose needs to get a life,' scoffed Streampaw.

'Duh, he does, I don't get his problem,' agreed her brother.

'So what are we going to do?' asked Nightpaw's kin, 'I mean… c'mon.'

Nightpaw sighed.

'Why can't we talk to him?' she suggested. All three started darkly at her.

'Have you ever tried talking to a vole?' asked Whistlepaw glumly.

'You're right…'

They sat in silence for a few minutes screwing their brains.

'Guys….' said the most emotional of them, Streampaw, 'We're acting like… like… mousebrains.'

'We're scared of some little warrior,' agreed Nightpaw.

'Plus I don't know a rule in the warrior code saying that Nightpaw and Whistlepaw can't date.'

All nodded.

'Come on,' sighed Nightpaw, 'Let's visit ShadowClan border before we leave.'

'Why?' her brother asked surprised.

'I think that something might happen there...'

'Like what?' Whistlepaw inclined his head a bit.

'I don't know, let's go.'

'Nightpaw's right, come on,' Streampaw flicked her tail playfully, 'you toms talk too much.'

'A minute ago you were angry that we talk too little,' scoffed her brother irritably.

'Well that was a minute ago,' retorted the she – cat.

* * *

It was almost night when they reached the border, walking slowly on their side. They were almost done.

'Happy Nightpaw, can we go now?' yawned Rainpaw tiredly.

'Shut up!' hissed Streampaw suddenly. The tom closed his mouth and strained his senses. There was indeed a faint mewling. The four cats followed it. The padded a few steps in full darkness trying to concentrate. Nightpaw lead and then stopped.

'Kit!' she whispered suddenly.

* * *

I am back from my vacation! YAY! This is my chappie! Thanks a lot for all the comments. When I read them, I understand that I have a point to write.


	12. The Plan

'Now, Owl, now!'

The light tom jumped from a branch of a tree and landed right on a trespassing bird.

'Ow,' hissed Owl landing, 'That hurts Dor.'

'I know,' smiled Dor, 'But it's a part of the training… I see you've been keen on learning every single thing I can teach you.'

'Yeah…' nodded the apprentice looking down at the piece of prey, 'Hey, it's a crow.'

'Nice job,' praised his mentor tiredly, 'Anyway, the moon is ending…'

'WHAT?' Owl blubbered out and then added more calmly, 'Yes I know…'

Dor eyes him suspiciously.

'What's gotten into you and Sun lately? You both have been touchy in the last quarter moon…'

'Bad weather?' Owl suggested innocently.

His mentor chuckled kindly.

'C'mon,' he flicked his tail lightly, 'It's getting preety late.'

Owl padded after him, his tail drooping. He was going to hide a piece of prey in his den for Sun, who was gathering herbs, like always. When they walked into camp, it was pretty quiet, only some cats slipped in and out of their dens with prey or from training or patrol.

'Owl,' someone hissed. The tom spun around, his whiskers twitched with amusement.

'What Sun?' he asked carefully.

'We have to talk,' hissed the she – cat, 'tonight under the Olive tree.'

Owl nodded as she disappeared.

'I hope it's not about the plan,' he thought glumly, 'I mean it's great. The moon we train and get stronger and then the day before Drumm we escape. It's terrific.'

* * *

'The plan is good,' nodded Sun sitting under their Olive tree, 'But the nuances.'

'You're right,' nodded Owl, 'But we still have a quarter of a moon.'

'Yes, but still,' smiled the she – cat, 'So where are we going?'

'The clans,' answered the tom confidently, 'they'll be happy to see me and you. I mean you're a medicine cat and a warrior in one body.'

Sun chuckled.

'Second,' she continued, 'from where do we start?'

'Uh… do you remember where we first met?'

'Of course,' sighed Dor's daughter, 'Old pines, remember.'

Owl thought for a second.

'Oh yeah… that's where the territory begins, doesn't it?'

'Uh – huh.'

'Great, also, what do we need?'

'Traveling herbs of course!' Sun replied immediately, 'that's pretty much everything.'

'Also we need to have a good dinner.'

'Yes, and before we go…we'll lay a bit in herbs.'

'What for,' laughed Owl kindly finding the idea quiet strange.

'To cover our scent mousebrain,' grinned the she – cat, 'anyway, how's your training going?'

'I'm okay…' replied Owl, 'Today we…'

'Shhh' Sun whispered suddenly, 'Scent that?'

'Lisa…'

'… and Sefa. What are we going to do?' whispered the she – cat, 'If they find us here we're dead.'

'No, don't panic. Up. Climb up.'

'What!'

'Up, c'mon, do you have better ideas?'

'Oh, StarClan.'

Owl smiled and dug his claws into the bark heaving himself up the tree, Sun right after him.

'Faster!' she hissed they're close.

Owl increased him temp. Finally he hid in the leafs, Sun at his side.

'So do you know when Drumm is coming,' they heard.

'Sefa,' breathed Sun out crouching on a branch.

'On the last day of this moon,' giggled Lisa her whiskers twitching with amusement, 'But remember, it's a secret, Sun, Owl and that stupid Dor… Ow! What was that? Oh a branch…'

'Owl!' hissed Sun, 'You'll get us seen!'

'Sorry, but they don't dare call him stupid.

'So they've chosen Sun as Drumm's prey.'

'Finally!'

Owl sensed his friend's fear scent and her shiver.

'Don't worry,' he whispered, 'We have a plan! A good one.'

Sun gulped and nodded.

* * *

Enjoy!


	13. About frogs

All stood in silence for a moment looking at the kit.

'What is your name,' asked Nightpaw gently, 'Don't be scared we won't hurt you, we want to help.'

'A… Asterkit,' whispered the kit.

'She's so small,' whispered Streampaw, 'She'll never make it home herself.'

'Geez… Streampaw…' sighed Whistlepaw darkly.

'How did you get here?' asked his sister softly.

'I… I wanted to know if there was something behind the camp…' whimpered the small she – kit.

Nightpaw gave Rainpaw the look.

'Oh no, Nightpaw,' laughed the tom nervously, 'we're not going to ShadowClan territory.'

'Oh yes we are,' Streampaw cut off irritably, 'Don't you have a heart? She's lost.'

'I'm hungry,' cried Asterkit quietly.

'Aw…' Whistlepaw melted down, 'The kits hungry.'

'But guys,' sighed his friend, 'That's suicide. They'll shred us to pieces of something.'

'You're doomed man,' laughed Whistlepaw, 'Come on guys, Rainpaw lead us.'

'Why always me?' grumbled the tabby tom, but sighed and stepped over the border. Immediately a stale scent of ShadowClan hit him.

Nightpaw picked Asterkit by the scuff gently and padded after her brothers.

'I wonder why no one is looking for her,' Streampaw thought out loud.

Her brother nodded and raised his nose.

'The camp is that way I think,' he said pointing north.

'Yeah, my nose tells me same,' agreed Rainpaw quietly, still not amused by the idea.

'Ew,' spat Streampaw.

Rainpaw spun around.

'Stupid marsh,' hissed the she – cat as the toms pulled her out, 'I can't imagine how they live here.'

'Bleh,' approved Asterkit.

Everyone, even Rainpaw smiled kindly at her.

'C'mon,' said the tabby finally, 'We can't stay here forever; hope you understand that we're trespassing.'

'But you battled off Onestar,' Whistlepaw reminded him, helping Nightpaw over a small stream.

'Yeah,' agreed the tom, 'But I wouldn't want to meet Blackstar in a battle.'

Streampaw chuckled. They were passing a dark alley full of hundred – year – old pines and holly bushes. The ground was uneven, marshy, and a bit cold; the cats' paws every now and then sank into the ground, making their belly fur go wet and dirty.

'Ugh, StarClan…' muttered Whistlepaw, 'we must be pretty close.'

'So you scent it too?' asked Rainpaw darkly, pulling his paw from the ground, 'Asterkit keep your tail up – it's getting filthy, imagine what your mother will say.'

'Yes, daddy,' teased Streampaw, nudging him playfully.

'Shut up,' scoffed the tom as the small she – cat giggled.

They padded further. Closer to the camp the earth got a pit better - tougher anyway, but colder and colder. There were some birches and two or three oaks, even one willow, and some fir – trees, big green ones, but mostly the land was of pines, small pines, big pines, and marsh… lots and lots of marsh. But the most irritating part was…

'Frogs,' sighed Streampaw slipping on another one, 'I don't get it, aren't they scared of us, or they're just stupid or something.

'It's fun to catch them though,' squeaked the small she – kit.

'That reminds me,' said Streampaw suddenly, 'Nightpaw, I'll carry her now.' The she – cats changed places, Nightpaw was obviously tired.

'She's pretty heavy,' she told Streampaw, who picked the kit up.

'It's ofay,' mumbled the cat through a mouth – full of fur.

'We're almost home!' squealed the she – kit, 'I'm going to see my mommy and daddy.'

Nightpaw's tail quivered nervously, but Rainpaw still lead positively his head high.

'There!' whispered Whistlepaw suddenly pointing to a big hollow, 'That must be it.'

Asterkit nodded.

'You lead,' Rainpaw told Streampaw, 'If they see the kit, they won't attack.'

When the four cats came closer to the camp they heard furious yells of ShadowClan cats.

'I know she's in ThunderClan!'

'Let's attack!'

'Yes, we'll attack! How dare they take our kits?'

'Um… Streampaw,' hissed Whistlepaw, 'now's the right time.

Streampaw nodded and walked into camp, the other three right behind her.

'Intruders!' roared someone.

The cats spun around.

'My kit!' screamed a pure white she-cat, 'my precious kit!'

Streampaw put Asterkit down gently, feeling the looks of many cats on her.

'Mommy!' yelled Asterkit.

A huge tom loomed over Streampaw.

'Whoa,' hissed Rainpaw pushing his friend to the other three, 'We didn't do anything.

'Yeah,' spat the tom, 'Where did you get Asterkit then, liars!'

'On our border,' answered the tabby evenly, 'No need to be so hostile, we wanted to help, you know.'

'Daddy…' a small voice called.

The tom turned to look at Asterkit.

'It's my fault,' she hung her head, 'I wanted to explore. And that cat…' she pointed at Nightpaw with her nose, 'she found me and brought me back. Don't hurt them, they're nice.'

Rainpaw's jaw dropped. There was a moment of silence, as Blackstar padded to the four apprentices.

'We'll… umm… go now…' suggested Whistlepaw, 'And won't ever come back.'

'Thank you,' said Blackstar coldly, 'But we ask you not to trespass our territory again.'

'Yeah… your welcome, we'll go…' said Rainpaw and turned around, flicking his tail for others to follow. All nodded a good bye to the leader and walked out. A moment late two warriors emerged.

'We'll show you the way back,' they informed the apprentices.

'Sure,' replied Nightpaw and padded after her brother.

* * *

'How are you!' cooed Honeyfern, 'I was so worried.'

'Never do that again, okay?' scoffed Berrynose.'

'It was brave what you did though,' praised Brambleclaw quietly.

'But a bit wrong,' agreed the ThunderClan leader, 'You should have waited for a patrol, not trespassed another clan's territory.'

'But that was still epic,' smiled Birchfall, walking up to Nightpaw, 'Peace?'

She laughed.

'Peace of course!'

ThunderClan was gathering around the four apprentices.

'You guys seem to have a talent to get in trouble,' Sandstorm smiled, 'like someone else too.' She nudged her mate playfully.

Firestar laughed.

'I think you four need a good sleep,' he suggested.

Rainpaw nodded and his friends disappeared in the apprentices' den.

* * *

Thank you all for your amazing comments. Also thanks for the critique! It really helps.


	14. Hope and vitality

Owl put his vole into the fresh – kill pile, rain soaking his golden pelt. Sun was nowhere to be seen, trying not to be on the cats' eyes. It was three days before Drumm's visit. Cats were hiding in their dens, while Owl chose a fat mouse from the pile and padded away to his own to eat it.

- Fox dung, - spat the tom, - It's wet.

But he had no choice anyway. Somewhere far away there were the four clans… And his mother and Nightpaw with Rainpaw, the lake with the famous island, which he never got to see. There was the forest and camp, and Jayfeather with Leafpool, who would wait for him, probably even Lionblaze, and even Firestar.

The mouse was fresh though; he bit into the soft body and began chewing. His muscles were aching from the last training session with Dor, who was quite amazed by his apprentice's talents. Owl's heart squeezed when he imagined that he would never see his wonderful mentor again… But he would still have Sun. She changed a lot since he first met her at the Old pines. From an exited small apprentice she became a smart elegant she – cat.

Thunder boomed over Owl's head, he understood that there will certainly be a storm this night, he only prayed to StarClan, hoping that the night of their escape the weather would be good. Finishing his piece of fresh – kill he repeated the plan – in the night before Drumm, get out of den, get herbs, cover scent and run to the Old pines. It was greatly simple, but something still worried him a bit… he just didn't know what.

Owl buried the bones of the mouse, behind his den and came back to give himself a clean. But that didn't happen. After licking his long tail for about two minutes he yawned, curled in the warm moss and fell asleep.

* * *

'Owl!' someone called gently.

The tom spun around quickly.

'Bluestar!' he breathed out, 'It's you.'

The former leader chuckled gently.

'I brought someone to you,' she said sadly and disappeared, leaving a pure back she – cat in the clearing, where Owl stood.

'Mother!' yelled the tom, 'Hollyleaf!'

The she – cat smiled gently, making the golden tom remember his happiest days in the nursery, playing with his kin, talking with Jayfeather, picking on Lionblaze, watching apprentices become warriors and cats coming back from gatherings talking over the news excitedly.

'Hello, Owl,' whispered the she- cat smiling sadly. Suddenly, it hit him.

'You're not…' he whispered his heart skipping in panic.

'I am…' she lowered her head.

'How did it happen…' croaked the tom.

'Nightpaw got in trouble a bit, - sighed Hollyleaf, - Don't worry, your brother and sister are okay.'

Owl hung his head, his tail drooping.

Hollyleaf padded and pressed her muzzle against his.

'Don't worry,' she whispered softly, 'Remember, always be brave, I love you.'

Then she was gone.

'Hollyleaf…' whispered the tom loosely, 'Mother… mom…'

'Don't grieve too long,' he turned around and stared at the gray leader.

'Go, Owl,' urged Bluestar, 'Someone needs your help! Now!'

Owl felt the ground disappearing under his paws and his body going light.

* * *

'Owl! OWL! WAKE UP!' the tom jumped up.

'Sun!' the she – cat was obviously in hysteria, 'What's wrong?'

She whispered something but thunder boomed overhead, covering her voice.

'WHAT?'

'I OVERHEARD SOL!' screamed Sun, her eyes full of terror, 'DRUMM IS COMING TOMMOROW!'

Owl's jaw dropped.

'We got to get out of here,' he yelled and burst from the den, Sun right after him.

'Herbs…' she whispered nervously.

'No time,' breathed Owl out, 'Come on, exit.'

They padded to the exit of the camp. Ice was like always sleeping next to it. The two cats padded out when…

Crack. A branch broke under Sun's paws… Ice was wide awake.

'They're escaping!' she yelled.

'RUN!' roared Owl, pushing Sun RUN!'

Thunder boomed lightning covered the ground; rain was splattering on the ground with a disgusting sound. Time seemed to stop. Owl turned around, the cats were erupting from the entrance.

'RUN!' he yelled again, his muscular feet working, Sun by his side.

Nois was reaching them.

_We're dead _thought Owl when suddenly a gray blur hit the medicine cat making her fly into the bushes.

'Dad!' breathed Sun.

'Don't stop!'

Suddenly he stopped himself.

Sol was standing under the olive tree, his magnificent long pelt puffed by the wind.

'I'll kill them myself,' he yelled, as the cats backed away.

He was ready to jump when…

Thunder roared, as a lightning bolt hit the tree…

There was a yelp of horror and everything was gone…The tree broke and fell… right on the leader, who had one life.

Sol was dead.

All stood silent for a moment. Owl looked at the stump. Next to it he notices a ghostly silhouette of a small golden she – cat, with light blue eyes… _Dawn_.

'RUN!' yelled Dor, 'I'll stop them! Run!'

Owl pushed Sun.

'C'mon!' his heart was skipping beats, but for some reason he knew that they were safe…

And then everything became a blur… the river, the forest, the Old pines… and they're gone. The forest is far and they're still running. Something, even stronger than any herb gave them strength. It was hope and vitality. They felt it both, stronger than any feeling before. They were safe. The word gave them power to run a thousand miles, a million moons, hundreds of years… They were safe.

* * *

:) Thanks for the comments! :)


	15. Warriors

Rainpaw pounced.

'Gotcha!' he laughed, burying his third piece of prey. He noticed Firestar's bright pelt between the leafs and smiled. It was finally their assignment. He, Nightpaw, Whistlepaw and Streampaw were running around the forest looking for prey. A couple of times he met his best friend, who by that time caught a huge shrew.

Rainpaw was wondering when his sister was, when his right eye noticed a white rabbit nibbling on grass. Immediately dropping into a hunter's crouch he began moving carefully and almost breathlessly, trying not to scare the prey. Fail. The rabbit heard him and was about to run, when the toms claws sank into his back.

'Sorry, friend,' sighed the tabby, 'I was faster.'

'Talking with prey, eh?' Firestar, 'Jumped from the bushes.'

Rainpaw felt his skin grow hot.

'I'm… sorry,' he said stupidly.

'Nah,' laughed the leader, 'It's okay. I think you caught enough for today, let's go back to camp and wait for your sister and friends.'

Rainpaw nodded, gathered his prey and followed after the bright orange leader.

* * *

Nightpaw concentrated her mind on a robin. Her senses were tensed, and her tail quivered with excitement. Even though she already had a squirrel, a mouse and a vole, she still wanted the robin. She wanted it bad. Brambleclaw was not far away, smiling as his apprentice stepped toward her winning prey as light as a feather. She lay on the ground, blending in with the soil. The robin was picking out seeds carefully. The black she cat's eyes tensed and she jumped, her buiterfull pelt waving in the air. Brambleclaw inclined his head a bit, remembering the small black kit who was always the first in all kit games.

_She must still miss Owlkit, _he thought sadly, wondering if the poor kit was still alive, _They were so close! Just like Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. _

When he looked at Nightpaw again she was already gathering her prey together, which was pretty hard to do, since she hunted in four different places.

The deputy's jaw dropped when Nightpaw brought back two pieces of prey from the WindClan border instead of one.

'I never saw you catch that,' he gaped at the huge crow, 'You like birds don't you?'

The she – cat laughed.

'No, it's just easier to catch them,' she confessed, 'they're much stupider than earth prey.'

Brambleclaw chuckled.

'C'mon,' he said, helping her carry all the prey she caught.

* * *

'That was not funny, Dustpelt, not funny,' hissed Streampaw as the tom roared with laughter, 'You almost scared the heck out of me.'

Two minutes before, Dustpelt trying to look at his apprentice's hunting, climbed a small tree and chose a bad branch. Naturally he fell, and fell bad - right on the she – cat's mouse. Now even Streampaw was giggling, looking at the flat fresh – kill.

'Who's gonna eat this now?' she laughed, remembering that she was about to bury her last piece of prey when Dustpelt smashed it with his butt.

'I don't know….' smiled Dustpelt trying to control his laughter.

'I know though,' sneered Streampaw, 'You.'

'No.'

'Yeah.'

'No.'

'Yeah.'

'Don't be difficult Streampaw,' laughed Dustpelt, 'Let's get back, it's getting late.'

'Who? I'm difficult?' giggled Streampaw, 'Even if I am, you're still going to eat it.'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'NO!'

'YES! You're doomed, Dustpelt, mwahaha!'

* * *

'So where is he?' Streampaw jumped around nervously, 'I'll kill him if he doesn't get here soon.'

'Don't worry,' smiled Nightpaw at her friend, 'I'm sure you're a warrior.'

'Yeah,' nodded Rainpaw, silently agreeing with her about her brother, who was nowhere to be seen.

'Ugh! Can't he hunt faster?' moaned Nightpaw's friend, 'I mean… I'm so worried.'

'And exited,' added Nightpaw understanding how she felt.

Rainpaw's eyes were full of silent happiness. They're finally going to be warriors - after so many things that happened in their lifes. After Onestar, Asterkit, Sol! Only… if only Hollyleaf and Owlkit saw them! They'd be so proud!

Suddenly Streampaw let out a yelp of pure bliss.

'He came!' she screamed.

Nightpaw and Rainpaw spun around.

'Whistlepaw! Finally!' laughed Streampaw nervously, 'I'm so worried.'

The tom chuckled kindly at his sister.

'Nah,' he smiled, 'You don't need to.'

'But still,' Nightpaw's whiskers twitched with excitement.

Rainpaw smiled at them all and was about to ay something when Firestar jumped on the Highrock. The apprentice's hearts dropped and their legs went wobbly.

'Whistlepaw, Streampaw, Nightpaw and Rainpaw,' he yelled, 'come here.'

I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Whistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?

Whistlepaw raised his head high.

'I do,' he said evenly, even though his head was going round.

'Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Whistlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whistleclaw. StarClan honors your quick mind and your vitality and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

Firestar rested his muzzle on Whistleclaw's shoulder, who in his turn licked the leaders shoulder.

And it continued. Streampaw became Streambreeze, and was honored for her kindness and love.

Nightpaw got the name Nightsong, being noticed for her tenderness and wisdom.

'… Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?'

'I do!'

'Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Rainpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Raintalon. StarClan honors your strength and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.'

'Congratulations!' a new voice joined, too familiar not to recognize.

Nightsong and Raintalon spun around.

'Owlkit!' screamed the black she - cat, 'You're back!'

'OWLKIT!' roared Raintalon pushing cats away, who were trying to take a closer look on the magnificent tom. He was strong and muscular… _like a lion. _

Next to him stood a buiterfull golden she – cat.

Nightsong pressed her muzzle against her brothers, as Raintalon rested his tail – tip on his shoulder.

'Where were you?' sobbed Nightsong, 'We missed you so much.'

Owl pressed his muzzle against hers.

'Oh, long story,' he chuckled, 'Tell you sometime.'

* * *

*Sobs* This is so sweet... :)


	16. Epilogue

Three buiterfull queens were lying on the sandy beach at the lake.

'This was a great idea, Sunshimmer,' laughed Nightsong, 'To make a picnic for all cats of the clans.'

'Yeah,' nodded Streambreeze, 'and the kits are having fun.'

Sunshimmer smiled.

'Dawnkit,' she called her daughter, 'Take it easy with the water.'

Four kits found a new game. When the small waves went back, they made paw prints on the wet sand and when it came back they ran away from the water squealing of joy. Three toms appeared with prey in their mouths. Whistleclaw dropped a mouse in front of Nightsong, who smiled as Iciclekit, a small black and cream she – kit ran to her father.

Raintalon sat down next to Streambreeze. Owlspirit padded to Sunshimmer.

'Hey guys,' he called. Two small toms turned around, 'I brought food.'

'Cool!' yelled Hawkkit, a light tabby, 'What's this.'

'Vole, duh,' replied his light cream brother Thunderkit.

'Awesome,' laughed Iciclekit.

'Uh – huh,' agreed Dawnkit playfully.

As the kits gathered around Owlspirit's vole, a small white apprentice appeared.

'Asterpaw!' purred Nightsong, 'How's life.'

'Thank you, Nightsong,' smiled the apprentice, 'It's awesome!'

'Who's your mentor?' asked Streambreeze softly.

'Snaketail,' replied the small she –cat, 'He's great.'

Raintalon and Whistleclaw chuckled remembering how they saved little Asterkit.

'Enjoy life,' smiled Sunshimmer and stood up.

'Thanks,' giggled the small she – cat, 'I have to go though. My mom had another litter.'

'Why that's wonderful!' purred Nightsong, 'How did she name the kits?'

'Oh, Larchkit, Wavekit and Pinekit,' replied Asterpaw.

'Adorable names,' agreed Streambreeze, 'See you some time again.'

Asterpaw nodded and padded to her own territory.

'Wow!' the kits yelled altogether.

The older cats turned back to look at the lake. Sunshimmer laughed.

'That's an old trick, Owlspirit,' she called, as he dived into the lake, reappearing with fish.

'I know,' he said walking out and shaking water off his fur, 'But I still like fish.'

All laughed. Owlspirit took the fish and began passing out pieces to kits and queens.

'Be careful with the bones,' he reminded them seriously, 'it would be a pity if you scratched your throat.'

The kits nodded.

* * *

It was sunset. Three cats padded to sit at the beach and look at the water, huddling together.

'I barely made Iciclekit fall asleep,' smiled Nightsong softly.

'Oh yes,' agreed Owlspirit, 'They're very active.'

Raintalon just chuckled.

'This is great,' the black she – cat breathed in the sweet scent of lake, 'I wish it would always stayed like this.'

The toms nodded.

'The most important thing,' smiled Owlspirit mysteriously, 'Is that we will always stay together, no matter what happens.'

'Of course!' purred Nightsong.

'It can't be different,' replied Raintalon.

They stayed quiet for some time, and in the last rays of the dying sun, they noticed a faint silhouette of a small black she – cat with green, like new-leaf leafs, eyes smiling at them gently.

* * *

Please read information for reader too! :) Thank you!


	17. Information for a reader

**Dear reader,**

I have noticed that you liked the fanfic 'Rainy Owl's Night' which is a great gift for me. But writing the last chapters I understood that I'll miss Nightsong, Raintalon and Owlspirit too much. And so I decided to write the second part. It's probably going to be called "Rainy Owl's Night. Part two. Midnight horizon." With the pairing Firestar/Tigerstar (NOT SLASH). What's it going to be about? We'll that's a secret. Yes, yes!

Also I want to thank my readers and reviewers.

**Special thanks to: **

DaNcE iZ mY lIfE

**Also I would like to thank:**

Blue-Streaker

No1fanofalot

Dappleflower

Countdown to the End of Time

Moonheart '.D wc

Sundapple1234

RainyCat1212

Escaping Dreams

WritingEchoes

Swanstar

I can send a message on when I post "Rainy Owl's Night. Part two. Midnight horizon." If you want me to inform you when it's posted, please post it in the review. Thank you.

Your's forever

_~ Arishenka _


End file.
